


El Lobo

by voids



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Guilty Daud, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Retired Daud, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voids/pseuds/voids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daud conoce el dolor físico, pero lo abstracto, lo que no se ve, lo que no aparenta, puede llegar a ser confuso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Lobo

Daud observa con minucia el rostro arrugado y enfadado que el charco de lluvia refleja ante él, bajo sus pies. Ojos grises e inexpresivos le reprochan una y otra vez, culpándolo y señalándolo como si fuera la escoria de la tierra. Daud asiente y nunca aparta su mirada, pues hace ya tiempo que ha aprendido cuánto ese rostro puede llegar a desvelar sobre si mismo. Y lo que más duele, lo que más estruja su corazón y hace que sangra a borbotones, es la verdad misma, cruda y vil como lo ha sido su vida.

Un pie descalzo salpica el agua y los ojos grises se ausentan por un instante; poco después vuelven a recomponerse. Ahí está. De regreso a ser su juzga, una mirada oscura y sin perdón, repleta de odio, pero a la vez, felicitación. Lo hiciste bien, dice. Salvaste al Imperio. ¿Pero a qué precio? Pese a sus inseguridades, Daud es feliz. Una parte de él lo está; la otra se retuerce como un lobo herido en un suelo de hiedra emponzoñada.

Hace ya tiempo que su corazón late al fresco, vulnerable a intrusiones pero aún así tan frío, tan amargo. Daud conoce el dolor físico, pero lo abstracto, lo que no se ve, lo que no aparenta, puede llegar a ser confuso.

Su pie pasea de izquierda a derecha con parsimonia, quizá tratando de ahuyentar permanentemente al enfadado rostro del agua. Sonríe, a pesar de todo. Su faceta de anciano se retuerce y se va, pero regresa para continuar con su reproche silencioso. No eres nada, ¿lo sabías? Le recuerda constantemente.

_Mírate. ¿Has visto lo que eres?_

Durante un momento, el lobo ignora la herida en el lomo y gruñe, ojos brillando con amenaza y odio hacia su mellizo, quién le devuelve el gruñido con igual esmero. Es un juego del laberinto con callejones sin salida y caminos compartidos, donde al final de cada uno hay un abismo esperando alimentar sus profundas y lúgubres entrañas con la miseria de los incautos. Daud no fue débil. Daud pensaba no ser débil. El tiempo le enseñó a Daud que la debilidad no entiende de normas, ni leyes. Solo está ahí, escondida bajo muchas capas de cuidadosa frialdad, esperando el momento para emerger y atacar.

El rostro del agua sacude la cabeza, avergonzado, y a Daud nunca le había causado tanta aversión esa cicatriz atravesándole el ojo derecho y su mejilla; Daud nunca había lamentado tanto no haber conservado su vieja espada, no poder introducirla en su pecho, perforarle el endemoniado corazón y arrebatar su vida. El anciano le sonríe, pero es una sonrisa calculada. Es en ese instante cuando Daud deseara poder nuevamente nacer, que su fallecida madre lo meciera en brazos y le susurrara cálidas palabras en el oído, que le diera otra oportunidad. Que su vida no se terminara ni empezara tan pronto. Que ante todo, pudiera escoger un camino mejor, sin abismos ni callejones sin salida, sin muerte ni soledad.

 

                                                                 

 

Daud cierra los ojos y desea, desea, que pudiera vivir con lo que, muy en el fondo, siempre había soñado.

No. No de ese tipo. No de los que solo están ahí por interés.

Daud lamenta no haber sido nunca sincero consigo mismo, ni con nadie. Lo lamenta, porque ahora ante sus pies ya solo está el abismo; negro, voraz, gritándole, llamándole, para que pueda alimentarse de otra infortunada alma más.

El lobo aúlla en una noche sin luna. Se retuerce, cae sobre su alter ego, se baña en sus lágrimas y en las propias. Pide piedad. Busca a la muerte. Es lo único que merece.

 _¿Lamentas tus decisiones?_ Le susurra una voz, tan fría como lo fue su corazón.

 _Sí_. Daud responde, su arrugado rostro cubierto con ambas manos. Las oscuras líneas de su mano pulsan como si llevaran sangre, como si una parte de su corazón se desplazara en el dorso y le hablara.

 _¿Te avergüenzas de tu redención?_ Le cuestiona la voz.

Daud pestañea y aparta sus manos. El Forastero está muy cerca, tan cerca que Daud podría olerle. Podría.

El lobo cesa su aullido, abaja la cabeza y considera por un instante esa mirada de noche estrellada; considera esos pálidos labios firmes y esos dedos huesudos adornados con anillos, tan helados, acariciándole el pelaje, cobijando a la bestia. El lobo lo acepta, y busca los brazos de su amigo, donde yace y se envuelve en un ovillo.

Daud piensa en el mar, en el océano; en una canción que su madre le habría transmitido en su día. Las olas se la habían llevado, pero su recuerdo seguía allí, en las orillas, persistente, y ahora, Daud esperaba que las olas se lo llevaran a él.

_No temas. Escucha._

Y es así cómo las ballenas mecen a sus pequeños, con sus nanas; cómo los lobos cesan su remordimiento y caen en un sueño profundo, sus heridas aún frescas, pero han dejado de sangrar. Daud sonríe, el acosador rostro del agua olvidado por un instante; los brazos del Forastero lo aprietan contra si, y el lobo, al fin, respira, en paz.

 _No_. Contesta la bestia.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Necesitaba hacer un cambio, así que he escrito algo en mi propio idioma. ¡Gracias por leer!  
> I needed a change so I wrote something in my own language. Thankyou for reading it!


End file.
